The problem of reducing unburned hydrocarbons during certain operating conditions of an internal combustion engine (e.g., diesel) having multi-banks of cylinders has always been difficult to overcome without adversely affecting the overall operational efficiency of the engine.
Various attempts in the past in resolving this problem have been unsuccessful because the prior systems have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the system could not withstand normal endurance test and thus, required an inordinate amount of service and maintenance; (b) the system was not responsive to or reliable under varying operating conditions; (c) the system embodied numerous complex and costly components which were highly susceptible to malfunction; (d) when the fuel flow to one bank of cylinders was shut off, certain components of the one bank cylinders were starved of lubrication and thus, rendered such components highly susceptible to malfunction; (e) the system was not readily capable of being utilized with internal combustion engines which varied in size and horse-power rating over a wide range; and (f) the system was not readily responsive to the load demands imposed on the engine.